1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical distribution business management method for managing physical distribution business and a physical distribution business management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a consignor transports (exports) goods to a consignee overseas the consignor places goods in a shipping agency's keeping, the consignor or shipping agency conducts a customs procedure, the shipping agency or an agency that is under contract to this shipping agency transports goods to the consignee. In addition to the consignor and consignee, the number of parties, who are concerned with exporting goods, for example, the shipping agency, the customs, increases. This also increases the number of documents used in the procedure for the delivery of goods between the respective parties concerned. For this reason, the documents used in the procedure became complicated, and this made it difficult for the party concerned to grasp the progress of the procedure relating to the transport of goods.